justins_world_of_darknessfandomcom-20200216-history
Vancouver Vampire Roster
A list of all vampires in Vancouver, British Columbia. The Camarilla * (Brujah) Diego Rivera - Originally a vaquero from northern Mexico and south Texas, Diego was embraced by an unknown sire and abandoned in the summer of 1852. Diego engaged in an unlife as a bandito for a number of years until he ran afoul of a local Prince. He had heard rumours of a sanctuary in the north that accepted exiles so he made his way to Vancouver in the 1970's. Since then Diego has been a contributing member of the brujah and anarch movement. Known for his abrasive but caring nature and his weakness for animals. Diego believes strongly in loyalty to his friends and doesn’t react well to perceived slights. * (Brujah) Lucas Cho - Lucas grew up in the criminal underworld of Hong Kong in the 1980's. Life was hard but with the brotherhood of the 10,000 Blades triad he had a place and a purpose in society. Living with the overwhelming threat of communist China taking over, Lucas was bitter and took to violence against the system, enough that he drew the attention of his sire. As a fledgling, Lucas rebelled against the Camarilla of Hong Kong that were complacent in what was happening to the mortals of the city. He risked violating the masquerade by getting to involved in the affairs of humans. Eventually it was made clear that he was not welcome in Hong Kong, and with the looming take over approaching, Lucas chose to move to Vancouver along with many other Hong Kongers. Lucas chafed under the oppression of Siegfried, even more so than he had in Hong Kong, however rather than being disheartened, he felt like he finally had a worthy adversary. After Siegfried’s death, Lucas did not believe Sofia was worthy of the title of Prince and set out to become the first Baron of Vancouver. * (Gangrel) Arthur Boyle - Arthur is the second youngest gangrel after Kilarra and was embraced at Riley’s recommendation. Another former member of JTF2, Arthur specialised in recon and wilderness survival. He is not a bad shot either. Arthur spends much of his time in his flight form (that of golden eagle) observing the forest and keeping tabs on Garou movements. * (Gangrel) Bailey Free - Bailey was once a member of the RCMP, a detective on the streets of Vancouver. During her time as a police officer she was regularly disciplined for excessive force and doing things off the books. She approached every case as a hunt and lived up to the RCMP mantra of “always catch their man”. She was selected for the embrace due to her nature as a predator and the need for someone with an intimate knowledge of Vancouver as a city. It was Bailey who introduced the other gangrel to the bar Penance. She has a grudge against Kilarra and Diego. * (Gangrel) Chloe Keaton - Chloe is not someone to fuck with lightly. The most primal of the gangrel and most prone to frenzy, she resembles a walking mountain lion nowadays more than a human. Originally a hippie college student with the goal of surviving for the summer in the canadian wilderness. She came across a gang of Garou that attacked her and left her for dead. Her sire came upon the dying girl and offered her a chance for revenge. Of the gangrel she has the most successful Garou ambushes under her belt. * (Gangrel) Claire Palmer - Before her embrace Claire was actually kinfolk of a Garou sept in the Northern Territories. She was selected as a way to spite the Garou raging war on an autarkis stronghold in the frozen north. Claire was left abandoned by her sire and expected to commit ritualised suicide by her family. Her only hope was sanctuary in Vancouver which she found under Siegfried. Still hunted by her former family, Claire is forever grateful to be welcomed into the city in her moment of need and remained faithful to Siegfried until his death at the hands of a traitor. * (Gangrel) Harper Howard - Harper is one with nature and nature is one with her. In most potentially “peaceful” interactions with the Garou nation, Harper tends to serve as envoy as for some unknown reason she is less offensive to the lupines. Harper maintains a large pack of feral animal companions and spends most of her time on the edge of the city limits toeing the line of the border and keeping an eye out for incursions. * (Gangrel) Malcolm Lewis - Malcolm was once a British infantryman in World War 1. His life was bloody and full of such misery that it is a wonder that he kept managing to pull himself over the trenches. Malcolm’s sire had no intention of embracing the night he came across the soldier, rather feed on the dying. He came upon Malcolm crawling through the blood soaked mud, refusing to die. He was grievously wounded and the enemy was approaching. His sire saw in him the spirit of a warrior and embraced the young man. Malcolm is a soldier in the most perfect form of the word. Loyal, quick to action, confident, and strategic in his actions. Malcolm acts as Riley’s right hand, her second in command in the field. * (Gangrel) Riley Durand - The de facto leader of the "pack", Riley also serves as the most public face of the bunch. Formerly a member of JTF2, Riley was specifically "recruited" into the Gangrel ranks due to her skills in counter-terrorism situations. Under her guidance she has transformed the Pack from a group of individual warriors into a coordinated kill-team able to take on any lupine threats that arise. * (Gangrel) Teresa Lam - Teresa was wild even before her embrace into clan gangrel. Teresa fled a life of abuse at the hands of her mother and step-father at the age of thirteen she ran away and lived on the road. She did whatever it took to survive: stealing, seducing, killing when she had to. Her sire watched her for weeks as the girl hunted her own prey and rode up and down I-5 from Tijuana to Vancouver and back. She has proven a worthy addition to the pack. * (Gangrel) Tom Marshall - Tom is the most disarming member of the gangrel as he looks nothing like one would expect. Professional and straight laced Tom looks more at home doing someones taxes than on a battlefield. This however is by design. Not even the Nosferatu of the Grand Library compare to the espionage skill at Tom’s disposal. A former member of some unknown intelligence agency, Tom has a knack for digging up information critical in the gangrel efforts to keep the peace. * (Nosferatu) Brooke Twynd - Brooke was an amateur occultist even before her embrace. Her sire chose her due to her relentless pursue of knowledge and inquisitive spirit. Save for Ke Long-Shan, she is perhaps the most mysterious of the Nosferatu, neglecting public life and instead keeping to herself deep in the bowels of the labyrinth, engrossed in her research. * (Nosferatu) Gremlin - Gremlin is by far the most alien of the cities Nosferatu. Embraced when they were around 7 years old. Gremlin’s gender is not easily discernible and it seems to take pleasure in keeping details to itself. Gremlin delights in disturbing and disgusting those who appear sensitive to such things. * (Nosferatu) Ke Long-Shan - Long-Shan is the most enigmatic figure within the Camarilla of Vancouver. Few outside of the Nosferatu have ever seen him, let alone spoken to him. Long-Shan only leaves the library in matters of emergency or extreme circumstances such as the memorial of Siegfried. * (Nosferatu) Matthew Leung - Matty is a Nosferatu obsessed with the life he left behind. He was unable to cope with his life as a kindred and so he reached out for mortal companionship. Among the other nosferatu he is considered reckless for the way he embraced Charlotte and as such he has been somewhat shunned in the last few years making his isolation even worse. He spends a lot of his time playing online games. * (Nosferatu) Michael Campbell - Once Michael was a trusted advisor to the Prince of Boston before it fell to Sabbat forces. Fleeing in shame Michael roamed until her heard the call of the Grand Library. He was welcomed among the outcasts and became something of an advisor to the Nosferatu as a whole. Wise and cool headed, Michael is often able to see the right course even if his voice is drowned out by others. His haven is the Grand Library itself. * (Nosferatu) Ratman - Ratman is a poetic soul. The toughest of the Nosferatu and largely considered the scariest of the kindred in Vancouver. Ratman spends most of his nights reciting his poetry to his hundreds of rats that crawl all around him and even through his body. He offers a sympathetic ear to any that seek him out. * (Nosferatu) Seth Phillips - Seth is another of the serious librarians. Seth remains up to date on current technologies and serves as the connect between Vancouver and other cities Nosferatu populations. His haven is located under a hostel near the airport. * (Nosferatu) Sicko - The nosferatu are not known for their political aspirations, but when it comes to the matter of court they draw lots. Sicko is usually the loser. Sicko does not draw him name from his appearance, even if it is as ghastly as any other Nosferatu, but rather his personality. Known for his "games" with mortals Sicko skirts the line when it comes to the masquerade. He argues that he is never the one that kills anyone one, but it would be hard to claim he is not responsible for the countless heinous crimes committed by his "toys". * (Toreador) Gavin Hill - Gavin is as beautiful as he is devious. Gavin arrived in Vancouver after an altercation with the Prince of Seattle back in the early 2000's, something to do with him sticking his nose into everyone else’s business. Gavin found his place in the freeform politics of Vancouver. No overt clan loyalties to limit his ambition, no oversight or peer group to scold him. This city was made for him and he intends to play. * (Toreador) Heidi Black - Heidi’s artistic talents reside not as a traditional artist, but as an inventor and tinkerer. As such many of her older peers do not fully understand or appreciate her contributions to kindred society. Heidi does not often behave in the typical manner expected of a toreador. She is aloof and standoffish, only stopping by Elysium irregularly. But those who engage with her often admire her dry wit and quiet confidence. * (Tremere) Calix - Calix was an occultist even before his embrace. Unlike most Tremere he was found later in life. Once upon a time he lived in the city of Larissa, Greece as a minor politician and amateur occultist. He was discovered by a Tremere magister as he was preparing an elaborate ritual and the accuracy of it without formal training was of interest. He was spirited to Vienna and put through a gruelling series of trials to prove himself. His ambition and will to live proved him worthy of Embrace. Calix was cunning, even among the Tremere, and made many rivals. During WWI Calax volunteered for a mission to the Americas. Calix did well in the freedom of the New World and chose to stay. He was drawn to Vancouver at the invitation of the enigmatic Siegfried. Calix became obsessed with the Ventrue upon their first meeting. This obsession turned deadly as Calix diablerized Siegfried. * (Tremere) Talus - * (Tremere Ghoul) Nicole Braun - Nicole is a talented, if unorthodox, researcher at Modern Solutions Pharmaceutical. She was able to catch the eye of Talus due to her eager pursuit of knowledge. Nicole engages everything in life with the enthusiasm of a curious mind. She is also active on Charlotte’s Honey blog as MADSCIENTIST_23 * (Tremere Ghoul) Phillip Smith - Phillip has served as a ghoul for two different masters. Originally a retainer under the sway of Calix, Talus took possession of him after his sire’s execution. Even before this formal transition, Phillip primarily served as Talus valet to and from Elysium and anywhere else he so desired. Conditioned to be unquestioningly loyal and obedient. * (Ventrue) Carrie Ma - Carrie is an aristocrat among aristocrats. Old money, she was originally the wife of a successful British tea merchant that turned his business acumen into a minor lordship. While her husband was a capable businessman, with Carrie’s guidance and advice he went from a single ship to his own flotilla of merchant vessels trading from Hong Kong to India to Cape Town to London. Her natural nobility curried favor from an influential English Ventrue in Hong Kong who embraced her to be his new protege. Carrie adapted with grace and was personally invited to Vancouver by Siegfried to organize the cities finances. * (Ventrue) Frederick Carlisle - Frederick is the man to turn to when you need something of a dubious nature. Need something moved throughout the city? Frederick can get it done. Frederick always knows a guy that knows a guy and can set someone up with whatever they might need. A moderate voice in kindred politics and a strict traditionalist, Frederick has made it apparent that he'd prefer a light touch in governance and left to run his own domain as he sees fit as was the old way. * (Ventrue) Siegfried - Former Prince of Vancouver. Born into a Visigoth tribe in roughly ~400 AD, Siegfried had ruled Vancouver since its formation. Siegfried ruled Vancouver with an iron fist: declaring the whole city Elysium, maintaining a strict population of no more than 25, forbidding any grouping of Kindred outside of official meetings, and so on. His rule was legitimized by the treaty he enacted with the Garou Nation that maintained a fragile peace between the Garou and Kindred. Siegfried's death came as a shock to many as he had always seemed untouchable, the fact that it was his own advisor Calix's doing causing even more distress. He shall be mourned for many coming years. * (Ventrue) Sofia Marduk - In the chaos following Siegfried's untimely death it was Sofia that righted the course and stopped the city from imploding. As Prince, Sofia promises to maintain peace with the lupines and ensure a greater degree of autonomy than allowed under Siegfried's iron fist. The Independents * (Giovanni) Priscilla Milliner - The Sabbat * (Nosferatu antitribu) The Stranger - Little is known about this visitor that is seeking out the Grand Library other than he is clearly an occultist of some skill due to the numerous tattoos that cover his flesh. Category:Vampire the Masquerade Category:Characters